


The "Goodbye" Thing

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: I've always wondering what would happened if the two met in their high school. So, here it is, and this one is about Marshall finally had to go back to Detroit with his mom—I just assume he went to Cleveland for high school.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Kudos: 3





	The "Goodbye" Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it's part of my old fics.(and I'll keep posting some of them, since the old web I use totally FUCKED UP now:-( I'm also working on a longer story about this au, hopefully I can finish it.  
> hope you enjoy it!

“我得走了。”Marshall把包猛地甩在座位上。

“回底特律？”

“是。”

“那么…”Colson张开嘴，一句话也说不出来。得知男孩可能转学的消息后他一直在悄悄地准备迎接这一天的到来。他当然准备好了，准备好迎接一次告别式疯玩，一次认真的谈话，就是没准备好面对这样仓促的局面。他愣愣地盯着Marshall把东西往包里塞，两本书，一支笔，还有几本他送的XXL. 东西不多，可Marshall却像收了很久。

“那么。”Marshall显得平静很多，颠簸辗转的童年让男孩过早习惯了突如其来的离别。他静静地注视着Colson, 目光平静，还有一点被小心掩饰过的期待。

“我得走了，Debbie的车在外面。”Marshall突兀地打破沉默，抓起包迈开步伐，快到门边时又停住脚步，转身看着站在原地，依旧一言不发的Colson. “等我出名了，签名专辑第一个寄给你。”

“我一定买一箱挨个儿塞给身边的人，把你送我的那张挂在墙上。”他们同时想起了那天向对方描绘的，幼稚却不乏真实性的未来，笑了。黑发男孩又一次拿出他不符合年龄的成熟眼神，捕捉住Colson的目光。后者知道这是他最后的机会，Marshall在等待，可他偏偏就像被后者打趣过的，一架卡壳的机关枪，一句话也想不出来。外面催促的喇叭声响了又响，Colson的时间所剩无几。

“再会。”Marshall的话就像考试的结束铃，而唯一的考生还是只能给他一张白卷。

“我会想你的！”他忽然大喊。远去的男孩没停下脚步，留下一个挥了挥手的背影。Colson立在原地看他出门，下一秒转身消失在自己的视线中。一、二、三、四、五、Colson仿佛这才从梦中惊醒，方才发生的一切快得他没反应过来。他酝酿了那么多天的，发自肺腑的小演说，还有要送给男孩的礼物，什么都没派上用场，就连最后那句话也逊得像上世纪的流行语。他这才想到要追出门，至少补给Marshall一个拥抱，可在他将手撑在门框上，甚至身子都没探出班外的那个瞬间，他就知道自己已经不可能再见到Marshall了。

“Bye, bro.”Colson Baker面朝空无一人的走廊，低声说道。像是在对Marshall补上那句从未说出口的再见，也像对被Marshall带走的那部分自己告别。


End file.
